My Sister's Boyfriend
by xxdisneygirl2xx
Summary: His hazel eyes made me melt. "C'mon she will never know. She is at a party. We can 'play around' all night. She won't catch us". It sounded very convincing. Was I really that desperate for love that I was going to sleep with my sister's boyfriend? Of course I was...she'll get over it...right?
1. Cupid's Connection

Ok everyone this is a new story I hope you like it….

ALLY

"He is so cute!" said my older sister Mariah. "We'll just have to see". Confused? Here's what happened

Today, my younger sister Kori and I were supposed to meet our older sister's boyfriend Austin. Honestly, I didn't want to because he was probably going to leave her anyway like all the others. I decided to get dressed to take my mind off of things. I wore white high waist short shorts that made my butt look extremely fat. A loose red crop top with short sleeves that was longer in the back and some red stilettos. I wore red lipstick and very thin eyeliner and mascara with my hair straightened and parted down the middle with my blonde tips. I got Kori dressed too. I dressed her in white fitted overalls that were shorts with one top button undone with a sky blue short sleeve top that said Boi in black bold letters with black and white converse on.

.

I drove Kori to school and I went to school myself. Since I'm a trend setter, everyone is probably going to come to school wearing the exact same outfit as me. So far boys have been playfully slapping me on the butt saying stuff like "Damn girl, look at that thing move" I just laugh and wave them off. I got to my locker when my Latina friend Trish tapped me on the shoulder.

"Care to explain _this_?" She said gesturing to my outfit.

"Well you said I needed a change and so I did"

"I didn't mean show damn there all your skin"

"So do bikinis"

"They are bathing suits…wearing that would be natural but _this_" she said pulling down my shorts. "Is not even you"

The bell rung. "Yeah yeah Trish I'll see you at lunch" I said waving her off fully attended to my phone.

I picked Kori up from school and we walked in the door. As soon as she got in she ran straight upstairs. I saw my sister sitting on the couch with a boy with blonde hair.

"Uuuuuuuuuugggggggghhhhh" I said. Just then my sister and who apparently is Austin turned around from watching TV.

"Oh hi Ally" they both stood. "I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Austin" At first I didn't even look at him. Ohhh but when I did, his hazel eyes made me melt. His suntan was perfect and his hair flopped just the right way. "Hi ally. It's a pleasure to meet you" he extended his hand. Wow! Even his voice was amazing. I reached out my hand to meet his. His touch was so soft. Lord, kill me now!

AUSTIN

She was so gorgeous. Her smile was flawless. Her hair cascaded down her back with blonde ends. Her long eyelashes batted and I think I was going to faint. It got hot quick. Really quick. When she spoke, _god_, it sounded like an angel's voice. It's like a song I could play all day and never get tired of it. Meghan Trainor was right. She has _all_ the right junk in _all_ the right places. 'Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top'. I was going to have a heart attack if I didn't leave now. "Um Mariah, I have to leave now. Jimmy wants me at the studio now. It _truly_ was a pleasure Ally" I said. "Oh no problem Austin. I guess we will see you later" she said. "Bye babe" Mariah said. And with that I left.

I t took me 20 minutes to get to the studio. I finally got to the recording room and nobody was here because Jimmy didn't call me. I decided to take my mind off of Ally. But I couldn't so I decided, what's better than to write a song on how I feel.

(Usher: You make me wanna)

This is what you do  
This is what you do  
This is what you do  
This is what you do

You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
I think about a ring and all the things that come along with you  
Make me  
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
I think about a ring and all the things that come along with you  
Make me  
You make me

Before anything began between us  
You were like my best friend  
The one I used to run and talk to  
When me and my girl was having problems  
You used to say it'll be OK  
Suggest little nice things I should do  
And when I go home at night and lay my head down  
Last thing I think about was you  
And how

You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
I think about a ring and all the things that come along with you  
Make me  
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
I think about a ring and all the things that come along with you  
Make me  
You make me

Now what's bad is you're the one that hooked us up  
Knowing it should have been you  
What's sad is that I love her but I'm falling for you  
What should I do  
Should I tell my baby bye-bye  
Should I do exactly what I feel inside  
Could I, I don't wanna go, don't need to stay  
But I really need to get it together

You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
I think about a ring and all the things that come along with you  
Make me  
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
I think about a ring and all the things that come along with you  
Make me  
You make me

At this point the situation's out of control  
I never meant to hurt her  
But I gotta let her go  
And she may not understand it  
While all of this is going on  
I tried, I tried to fight it  
But the feeling's just too strong  
You make me, make me

You make me wanna  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna

You make me wanna  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna  
You makin' me

You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
I think about a ring and all the things that come along with you  
Make me  
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
I think about a ring and all the things that come along with you  
Make me  
You make me

"Now, i wonder, who could that be about" She said with venom and a lot of sarcasm. Oh no...Mariah...


	2. The Persuasion Technique

**AUSTIN**

"Sweetheart" I got up and walked to her. "I am Austin Moon. I have to write about every situation possible. I have to write about stuff people can relate to. People can relate to a guy not knowing which girl to be with. I love you and only you" I say taking my index finger and lifting her chin. "Really?" she asked. "Yes now go get to Leila's house and ill text you later. It's getting dark out. Get to that party". She smiles. "Ok"

I drive to Ally's hoping she is home. When I pull up I see the living room light on and music blasting. I hear a bunch of girls laughing. I knock on the door. A couple of seconds later Ally answers the door. She has her hair up in a loose curly bun and short shorts with a hugging white t-shirt. How can a girl look so good without even trying?

"Austin? What are you doing here you said you would be at the studio recording" she said

"Jimmy rescheduled" I said

"But that was hours ago I had time to write 3 songs by then" She quickly covered her mouth and blushed.

"Ally you write songs?" she just looked down blushing.

"OH MY GOSH ITS AUSTIN MOON!" a blond girl screamed. All the girls came screaming and running at me.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" the girls stopped screaming. "Take a seat on the couch until Austin and I are finished talking" Ally said. And with that the sat on the couch talking. Ally led me to her room, which was quite big. "Austin what is it you needed to tell me?" "I am going to do something and I want you to remain calm" I said. "Austin what are you-.

**ALLY**

Before I knew it his soft lips were crashing into mine. This continued for about 10 minutes until I pulled away. "Austin no I cant do this to my sister" I said. His hazel eyes made me melt. "C'mon she will never know. She is at a party. We can 'play around' all night. She won't catch us". I shoved him. "Are you serious? Oh my god you are JUST like the others. Do you understand how nasty that is? I can already hear the magazine covers screaming '_Austin Moon caught cheating on his girlfriend with her sister' _Ooo can't wait to read that one!" she said sarcastically. "Wait? Others?" I said. "Austin I am not going to do this with you. Treat my sister right". He clasps his hands together as if he is praying and puts the side of his two index fingers to his lips. "Ally how are you going to ask me to respect your sister if you just disrespected her not even 2 minutes ago?" I stop and stare at him.

_My god he's right_

**Of course he is right**

_Shut up I didn't ask you_

**You didn't have to I am you conscience **

_We'll talk later_

"Hello is somebody in there if so I want to talk to them" Austin was waving his hand in my face. "I am sorry but I just don't think this is a good idea" Sure he sounded convincing but I couldn't break my sister's heart like that because I was desperate for love? "It'll be quick" he said. "Just a couple or minutes"

_It takes him only a couple of minutes? Jeez_

**To quick. If I was him I wouldn't have said that**

_Girl if I could high five you I would_

"So is that a yes?"

**MARAIH **

Its like 2 am and im dog tired. "Bye Chloe, Leila, Maggie, Jayla, Ryan, Daniel, and uh…the rest" I walked out. Jeez my head was spinning.

It took only 10 minutes to get home and I was going to pass out any time now. I opened the door to find all the girls sleeping on the floor and Kori asleep on the table but I couldn't find Ally. I walked upstairs and toward her bedroom. I knocked twice but I didn't hear anything. I just pushed the door open. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU GUYS!" was the last thing I said.


	3. She's A Big Girl

I don't own Austin and Ally nor anything else but the plot*

**MARIAH**

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU GUYS!" I screamed. "YOU GUYS ARE ACTUALLY GETTING ALONG!" Austin and Ally were sitting across from each other in Indian style playing Uno on Ally's bed. They were looking at me confused. "This is amazing!" I said. "How?" Austin asked shrugging. I shook my head. "Never mind" I said. "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning Ally. Austin...um are you staying here?" I asked. "Yeah when I'm tired I'll just climb in the bed with you" He said. "Ok cant wait" I said and I winked at him then I closed the door.

**ALLY**

"Austin that was toocloseshe could have seen us!" I said. He just shrugged.

"But she didn't. Just calm down we didn't really do anything but make out"

"It's the principle Austin, it was still too close and too wrong"

He mumbled something that sounded like "that's not what you was saying five minutes ago". I blushed, because it was true….

**FLASHBACK (20 MIN BEFORE MARIAH'S ENTRANCE)**

"So is that a yes?" he said

"Austin this is my sister and I don't want to hurt her". He stared at me for quite some time. "How would she know?" He stepped closer. "What she wont know won't kill her. It'll end up making her stronger. She is a big girl. She'll be fine" He got so close my chin was digging into his chest. See Austin has a way of using words to get you do what he wants. I would call it persuasion, but its much, much more than that.

Eventually I gave in, he was so cute and I couldn't resist. We spent ten minutes kissing and five minutes gazing in each other's eyes and the other five attacking each other's face with our whole mouths. It was hot, really hot but we broke apart when I heard the door open. We instantly fixed ourselves and as a cover up I pulled out the Uno cards. I hated lying to her...but it was for both of our own goods.

**MARIAH**

As soon as I went into my room I pulled out of my phone and laid down on the bed on my back, holding my phone up parallel to my face. I clicked on Dallas' name and responded to the text he sent me that said "Babe? Are you still coming over my house tomorrow...I told Ally I had band practice". I smiled. "Yeah bae I'm coming over tomorrow. Make sure you can handle this" I responded. Shortly after he replied, "Cant wait". I know what you are wondering. Why am I doing this to Ally? Well...She is a big girl, she can handle herself.

Right?


End file.
